


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - M/F Bracket #1 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Jedi Training, March Madness, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: These are the days of miracle and wonder: They are both strong with the Force.





	

Rey sits in concentration facing Finn. His palms mirror hers; Rey rests the backs of her hands on her thighs and Finn's hands hover above, just far enough away that Rey can’t feel the heat of his skin. She tries to keep her breath even. Tries to empty her thoughts of everything except for the weight of the small, smooth stones resting on the bed of her hands.

Finn's eyes open, brows creased, and he meets her gaze. It's easier to find the Force in feeling – Luke's learned better than to demand emotionlessness.

The stones float up into Finn's grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "These are the days of miracle and wonder."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
> [**VOTE FOR FINN/REY IN THE FINAL FOUR!**](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSejTHs-1UI-yI9ZYrcJAIycgXs62LF30a390jXIr6rtlL33CA/viewform)


End file.
